W moim niezwykłym śnie
by Atherii
Summary: Crossover Resident Evil i Silent Hill 2. Co się stanie, kiedy po piętnastu latach, Claire dostanie list od Steve'a i przybędzie do nawiedzonego miasta Racoon City? Czy uda się jej odnaleźć wszystkie poszlaki prowadzące do chłopaka? Czy uda jej się przetrwać przy, najniebezpieczniejszym ze wszystkich, przeciwniku?
1. Chapter 1

**Opowiadanie, które pisałam jakiś czas temu (tak prawdę mówiąc, jest to mój pierwszy ff). Crossover do Resident Evil i Silent Hill. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. Chaptery będą się ukazywały codziennie (koniec publikacji przewiduję na poniedziałek/wtorek)**

* * *

_W moim niezwykłym śnie,_

_Widzę to miasto._

_Racoon City._

_Obiecałaś, że się ze mną_

_Umówisz, kiedyś…_

_Ale nigdy tego nie zrobiłaś._

_Teraz jestem tu samotny,_

_W naszym „specjalnym miejscu"._

_Czekam na ciebie…_

Imię na kopercie sugerowało, że nadawcą jest Steve Burnside. Ale umarli nie mogą pisać listów! Przecież on nie żyje już od 15 lat!

Czy to naprawdę ty, Steve? Czy ty żyjesz?

Claire stała pośród niczego. Niczego żywego. Otaczały ją płonące i walące się budynki Racoon City a właściwie, jego biednej dzielnicy. Miasto było całkowicie opustoszałe. Odwróciła się od tego strasznego widoku i ruszyła w stronę centrum. Miała nadzieję, że coś „wpadnie" jej do głowy. Ich „specjalne miejsce"? Nagle zobaczyła przed sobą jedyne na ulicy auto z wyłamanymi drzwiami. Podeszła bliżej. Na siedzeniu kierowcy zobaczyła przewodnik po mieście. Bardzo ją to ucieszyło. Zaczęła przeglądać książkę, kiedy spomiędzy stron wysunął się mały kluczyk do pokoju hotelowego. Przyjrzała się przedmiotowi- był mały i metalowy. Na trzonku miał wyrytą liczbę „267".

Claire otworzyła przewodnik na mapie miasta i zaczęła szukać. Po chwili znalazła hotelik, znajdujący się na ulicy Milczących Wzgórz. Znajdował się tylko trzy przecznice dalej. Postanowiła tam pójść. Po drodze rozglądała się za innymi użytecznymi przedmiotami, ponieważ miała przy sobie tylko kluczyk, przewodnik i list. Po kilku minutach była na miejscu. Weszła do środka. Było ciemno. Zaczęła szukać pokoju „267", przy okazji zaglądając do innych pomieszczeń. W jednym z nich był sklepowy koszyk z zakupami, w którym leżał… pistolet! Claire podniosła go i sprawdziła magazynek- był naładowany. Po krótkich poszukiwaniach natknęła się na latarkę oraz całą masę amunicji. Szła korytarzem, kiedy nagle ścieżka odbijała w lewo. Za zakrętem drogę zablokowały jej stalowe kraty, za którymi zobaczyła… właściwie, to sama nie wiedziała co to było… Z wyglądu przypominało człowieka. Pomyślała, że pewnie się jej przywidziało, więc weszła do pokoju, który dawał nadzieję na obejście przeszkody, jaką stanowiły kraty. Nie wiedziała, że w pokoju ktoś na nią czekał. Czekał nawet po śmierci… W środku był zombie! Claire szybciutko wycofała się pod ścianę i zaczęła strzelać do potwora. Po trzecim strzale, zombie stracił głowę i padł, tym razem martwy, na ziemię. Przeszła cały pokój i odnalazła przejście. Stała znowu na korytarzu, lecz tym razem po drugiej stronie kraty. Nagle zobaczyła coś dziwnego. Przy wejściu do pokoju po drugiej stronie, leżał kawałek tajemniczego materiału. Sięgnęła pomiędzy kratami. Przez chwilę jej palce musnęły materiał, lecz nagle podbiegła mała dziewczynka i go zabrała, po czym uciekła. Z tego co zdążyła zobaczyć Claire, dziecko miało krótkie, blond włosy. Na jej szyi, Redfield dostrzegła złoty medalion. Dziewczynka nie mogła mieć więcej niż trzynaście lat. Zdołowana Claire ruszyła dalej. Po chwili znalazła pokój, do którego dążyła od samego początku pobytu w hotelu. Otworzyła drzwi i weszła do środka. To, co zobaczyła w środku, zmroziło jej krew w żyłach.

Stał przed nią Chris Redfield- jej starszy brat, który w tamtym momencie kroił mielonkę swoim ulubionym nożykiem. Po chwili spojrzał w jej stronę. Jego oczy były puste. Zaczął iść w jej stonę. Chris był ubrany tak jak zazwyczaj, czyli na zielono, z tą jednak różnicą, że miał na głowie głupią czapkę w kształcie piramidy. Claire pobiegła w głąb pokoju a jej brat ruszył za nią. Dziewczyna poczuła za plecami ścianę. Wyciągnęła pistolet i zaczęła mierzyć, lecz… nie potrafiła do niego strzelić! Nie chciała ranić swojego brata. Prędzej wolałaby zginąć! Czekała na nieuniknione, gdy nagle do pokoju weszła Jill w naprawdę krótkiej spódniczce.

-Chris! Zostaw swoją siostrę w spokoju! Co ci mówiłam na temat straszenia innych!?- krzyknęła Jill z naganą w głosie. Wściekła Valentine wyszła z pokoju a za nią ruszył smutny Chris. Claire odczekała chwilę i zaczęła się rozglądać po pokoju. Na komodzie zobaczyła mikroskopijny, obosieczny topór, list i kawałek materiału. Była pewna, że to ten sam materiał, który zabrała dziewczynka. Był zrobiony z kawałka czarnej tkaniny i odbiornika, na którym widniał numer „267". Znowu 267!? Claire schowała coś, co przypominało jej obrożę i dobrała się do liściku.

_„Droga Claire!_

_Widzę, że udało ci się znaleźć ten pokój! Cieszę się. Co powiesz na podchody?_

_Kolejna wskazówka czeka na Ciebie nad Bulwarem Płonącej Czerwieni._

_Powodzenia!"_

Kolejny list. Czemu Steve chciał się bawić w podchody? Nie znała odpowiedzi na to pytanie, lecz wiedziała, że Bulwar Płonącej Czerwieni będzie jej bardzo pomocny. Albo przysporzy jej więcej pytań.


	2. Chapter 2

**Druga część crossover'u RE i SH. Planuję jutro/pojutrze skończyć je publikować.**

* * *

Claire wyszła z budynku. Zobaczyła przed sobą tą samą dziewczynkę, co wcześniej. Była to mała Sherry Birkin!

-Sherry, wait! Znaczy się: Sherry, zaczekaj!- krzyknęła Redfield. Dziewczynka spojrzała na przyjaciółkę i powiedziała tajemniczym głosem:

-Do zobaczenia niedługo, Claire…

Sherry pobiegła w swoją stronę. Claire stała tam zszokowana i… smutna? Liczyła na to, że uda jej się przez chwilę porozmawiać z ulubienicą. Otrząsnęła się i zaczęła szukać na mapie. Bulwar był blisko. Schowała przewodnik i ruszyła w drogę. Po minucie marszu, szła już nabrzeżem i przyglądała się uważnie. Nie chciała niczego przeoczyć, a w otaczającej ją, gęstej mgle, było to bardzo łatwe. Nagle przed sobą dostrzegła błysk rudych włosów.

-Steve!- krzyknęła i zaczęła biec, lecz po chwili zatrzymała się gwałtownie. Postać, przed którą stała, wcale nie była Steve'm. Fakt, była prawie identyczna, jednak znaczną różnicą było to, że ta osoba była kobietą!

-Oj, przykro mi! Nie jestem Steve'm, ale byłaś blisko. Jestem Stella- siostra idioty, którego szukasz. Czekałam na ciebie- powiedział klon Steve'a.

-Wybacz. Jestem Claire Redfield. Miałam tu znaleźć kolejną wskazówkę. Wiesz może, gdzie ona jest?- spytała Claire, chociaż była prawie pewna odpowiedzi.

-Miałam ci przekazać wiadomość- wyjaśniła Stella- Brzmiała następująco: „Poznaj moją uroczą siostrzyczkę. Mam nadzieję, że się polubicie. Następna lokacja to Night's Heaven. Czekam niecierpliwie. S."

-Night's Heaven?- spytała Claire.

-To dość, hmm… ciekawe miejsce. Wiem, gdzie to jest. Chodź, zaprowadzę cię!

Dziewczyny ruszyły w drogę. Claire bliżej przyjrzała się ubiorowi Stelli. Miała na sobie żółty top i krótką spódnicę moro. Do tego długie, brązowe kozaki. Miała niesamowite, długie do pasa włosy. Naprawdę wyglądała jak żeński klon Steve'a. Nawet oczy miała tak samo zielone. Nim Claire się zorientowała, były już pod Night's Heaven. Pociągnęła za klamkę.

-Zamknięte! Niech to szlag!- syknęła Redfield.

-Spokojnie, bez nerwów- uspokoiła Stella i wyciągnęła wytrych. Podłubała chwilę w zamku, aż usłyszała ciche kliknięcie.

-Otwarte!- uradowała się Stella. Pod kolejnym względem przypominała Steve'a. Była, tak samo jak on, dziecinna.

Dziewczyny weszły do środka. Claire była zszokowana. Na ścianach widziała zdjęcia jej, Steve'a, Jill, Chrisa, Leona, Ady, Weskera i wielu innych. Podeszła do lady, na której stała figurka Steve'a po mutacji. Podobizna miała ustawione ręce w taki sposób, jakby coś trzymała. Claire wsunęła jej w dłonie toporek, który znalazła w hotelowym pokoju. Kiedy tylko to zrobiła, z głośników pod sufitem rozległo się dziwne trzeszczenie.

-Witaj, Claire! Racoon cię więzi. Podążaj za małą dziewczynką. Bum, bum!- kiedy tylko ucichło ostatnie słowo, budynek zaczął się walić. Claire i Stella cudem uciekły. Nagle Redfield usłyszała ciche nucenie. Uniosła głowę i zobaczyła Sherry, zmierzającą w nieznanym kierunku. Poszyły za dziewczynką. Po kilku minutach śledzenia, znalazły się pod Alchemist Hospital. Obie spojrzały po sobie i weszły do środka. Claire minęła hol i przeszła do głównej Sali. Chciała iść dalej, lecz usłyszała krzyk Stelli…


	3. Chapter 3

**Trzecia, a za razem ostatnia część crossover'u RE i SH. Pierwotnie, opowiadanie było to one-shotem, ale nie chciało mi się tego przepisywać za jednym razem, więc podzieliłam je na kilka części.**

**Dodatkowo, jest pierwsza część z dzisiejszego "potrójnego kombo".**

* * *

Claire szybko pobiegła sprawdzić, co się stało. Na podłodze siedziała Stella i obejmowała wielki topór, który wyglądał dokładnie jak ten Steve'a.

-Jej! W końcu cię znalazłam!- pisnęła ruda. Po raz kolejny przyprawiła Claire o zaskoczenie.

-Emm… Stella? Co się stało?- spytała Redfield.

-Znalazłam! W końcu go znalazłam!- krzyknęła radośnie i pokazała Claire topór- Zgubiłam go dwa dni temu. Tak za nim tęskniłam…- przytuliła topór jeszcze mocniej a na twarzy Claire pojawiło się przerażenie- No co!? Okolica robi się coraz bardziej niebezpieczna! Muszę się czymś bronić!

Stella wstała i zamachnęła toporem na próbę. Trzeba przyznać, że posługiwała się bardzo zręcznie tak ciężką bronią. Kiedy obie już miały broń, mogły zacząć poważne poszukiwania.

-Rozdzielimy się. Tak będzie szybciej.

W holu znalazły mapę, więc Stella ją sobie przerysowała i ruszyła w lewą część budynku. Było ciemno i co chwilę słychać było podejrzane jęki. Claire czuła się trochę niepewnie, mając do obrony tylko pistolet, lecz w jednym z pokojów znalazła shotguna. Niestety, nie był naładowany a ona nie miała amunicji. Kiedy wyszła z pokoju, w jej stronę zmierzał dentysta. Był zbyt blisko, żeby strzelać, więc dziewczyna zdzieliła go po głowie shotgunem. Padł od razu. Claire zauważyła, że przy boku potwór ma przytroczoną sakiewkę. Podniosła ją a na rękę wysypały się jej zęby. Wielkością idealnie pasowały do jej nowej broni. Zabrała zęby i ruszyła dalej. Błąkała się po szpitalu, kiedy jakimś cudem trafiła na dach. Podeszła w stronę czegoś, co wyglądało jak strażnicza budka. Szarpnęła za drzwi. Zamknięte. Usłyszała cichy szelest po swojej prawej. Odwróciła się. Zobaczyła Chrisa w głupiej czapeczce w kształcie piramidy. Zamachnął się na nią nożem. Claire uskoczyła i znalazła się na krawędzi dachu. Straciła równowagę i runęła w dół. Łupnęła w podłogę. Wstała i otrzepała się z kurzu. Zobaczyła przed sobą maszynę do pisania. Podeszła do niej. Był na niej krótki liścik.

„Aby usłyszeć wiadomość naciśnij 1"

Claire przycisnęła odpowiedni przycisk na maszynie. Z głośników pod sufitem popłynął dziwny komunikat.

_„Cześć! Tu Steve! Dzwoniłem, ale nie odbierasz. Czekam na ciebie tam, gdzie się rozpoczęła nasza znajomość."_

Olśniło ją. Ruszyła na poszukiwania Stelli. Po chwili ją znalazła.

-Widziałaś Sherry?- spytała ruda.

-Nie, ale wiem, gdzie jest Steve.

Wyszły ze szpitala. Claire szybko zerknęła na mapę i ruszyła w odpowiednim kierunku. Szła dumnym krokiem. Czasami na ich drodze stanęli jacyś przeciwnicy, lecz Claire likwidowała każdego z nich celnym strzałem w głowę. Po kilku minutach stanęły przed budynkiem więzienia.

-Zaczekam tu na ciebie- poinformowała Stella. Claire tylko skinęła głową i przekroczyła bramę budynku.

Na błotnistym dziedzińcu stał samolot. Podeszła do niego i weszła do środka. Udała się na przód maszyny. Zauważyła coś dziwnego na siedzeniu pilota. Zbliżyła się do niego i zobaczyła Steve'a. Nie ruszał się.

-Steve?- szepnęła i potrząsnęła chłopakiem. Żadnej reakcji- Steve!

Spóźniła się. Osunęła się powoli na ziemię a na policzkach poczuła płynące łzy. Usłyszała cichy szelest. Pomyślała, że to pewnie przyszła Stella, więc go zignorowała. Pomyliła się. W jej stronę zmierzał Chris. Wstała szybko i chciała rzucić się do ucieczki, lecz było już za późno. Redfield wyciągnął nóż i wbił do wprost w brzuch młodszej siostry. Poczuła ból a w ustach smak krwi. Nagle zrobiło się ciemno.

Pierwsze, co poczuła to ciepło. Otworzyła powoli oczy. Była w swoim pokoju. Dotknęła swojego brzucha. Nie poczuła żadnego zranienia. _„Więc to był tylko sen…"_

-Wszystko w porządku?- usłyszała cichy szept.

-Tak, wszystko ok.- odpowiedziała równie cicho i wtuliła się w osobę, leżącą obok.- Tak właściwie…- zaczęła- czy masz może rodzeństwo?

-Mam młodszą siostrę, Stellę. Na pewno ją polubisz.

-Chyba masz rację, Steve…

Zasnęła.

* * *

**Serdecznie dziękuję, że dotrwaliście do końca.**

**Atherii**

Na podstawie sreii Resident Evil, wydanej przez Capcom oraz Silent Hill, wydaniej przez Conami.


End file.
